Friendship Over A Dog
by Reine Keri
Summary: Changed the theme a bit. . When a DOG of all things, brings Joey and Kaiba together, will they become friends? Or will the stay enemies? NOT YAOI! Rated for language
1. Halloween Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
FRIENDSHIP OVER A DOG:::  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ooooh. .look at THAT costume!!" Tea cried, pointing at a pink gypsy outfit. "That's PERFECT!! What do you guys think?"  
  
She held it up in front of her.  
  
"It looks great Tea," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome!" Joey enthused.  
  
"What do you think Tri----" Tea started. Then she saw him flirting with an employee. She did the usual, pulled him by the ear, mumbling that he should pay more attention to his friends.  
  
"So, where'd Duke take Serenity again?" Tea asked Joey.   
  
"To some halloween party," Joey mumbled. "I still don't get why Serenity likes that loser."  
  
"Same here," Tristan said. "I mean, look at his HAIR!"  
  
Tea giggled. "Yeah and look at yours!"  
  
Yugi and Joey laughed.  
  
"She's got a point, man," Joey said to Tristan.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? My hair is fine!"  
  
"Yeah right! It looks like you've got a hat on!"  
  
Yugi sighed as Tristan grabbed Joey into a headlock. He looked out the window of the costume store they were in, and saw a strange sight. .   
  
"You guys! Is that Kaiba in the pet store?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, I'll take that mutt," Kaiba muttered to the man in the pet store. He was getting a dog to scare away trick-or treaters. The dog that he picked out was perfect: A mean looking rotweiler. That would scare away little kids AND their parents.  
  
"Don'tcha wanna get yur dog any food er toys er somethin?" The man asked.  
  
"Mind your own business," Kaiba snapped.  
  
The man just ignored him and totaled the price.  
  
"There," Kaiba said, throwing some bills on the counter. "Just keep the change."  
  
The man's eyes opened wide, and he hastily said, "Thank you, sir."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, and took the dog's leash, leading it out of the store.   
  
"Simpletons," He muttered.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba? In a pet store?" Tea asked, running over to the window.  
  
"Probably getting pets to torture," Joey said.  
  
"That DOES sound like Kaiba," Yugi said.   
  
"Uh. . guys? Where's Tristan?" Joey asked, looking around.  
  
-_- "Tristan? He'd better not be flirting again. . if he spent half as much time flirting as he did studying, he'd be a freakin genuis!"   
  
"Jeez. .why does Tea get so upset when Tristan flirts with people?" Yugi asked Joey, as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Who knows," Joey replied. "Maybe she likes him. . or it could just be that she's annoyed by it."  
  
"Wow. . that's pretty deep for you Joey!" Yugi said, suprised.  
  
"Oh really? I just read it out of Cosmo," Joey said, grinning.  
  
0.0 "JOEY! You have to pay for that!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
". . .really. . .?"  
  
2 policemen came running down the hall. They were waving their knightsticks (sp?) at Joey.   
  
0.0 "Uh oh. . uh. . BYE YUGI!" Joey cried, as he ran down the hall.  
  
The policemen chased after him still.  
  
"Joey. . why don't. . .just. . give. . . .magazine. . ." Yugi gasped for breath.  
  
"Huh. . that might work," Joey said. He stopped running and said to the cops, "HERE'S YOUR MAGAZINE! HAPPY!?"  
  
"Are you Joey Wheeler?" Cop #1 asked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey replied.  
  
"We found your wallet," Cop #2 said, handing Joey his wallet.  
  
Yugi fell over. "HIS WALLET?!"  
  
"Wow. Thanks!" Joey said. ^^  
  
"See Yugi," Joey said, once the cops left, "I knew that I didn't have to pay for something that was from my sister's room!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"STUPID MUTT!" Kaiba yelled, as he was chasing Kuji (Not Kujo. . but close enough ^^;) through the mall. "SLOW DOWN!"  
  
Kaiba ran right past Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Was that Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think so!" Joey replied, grinning. "Shall we go help him?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Joey ran after Kaiba and his dog.  
  
"This isn't gonna end well," Yugi sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Ya like? Hope so!! I'll continue when I get the chance, so PLEEEEEEEASE review!!  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


	2. Kicked Out Of The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!   
  
~~  
  
"Joey?" Kaiba asked, once he had realized he was chasing down the dog too.  
  
Joey grinned and said, "Hi Kaiba."  
  
"What are you doing here? And why are you following me?"  
  
"Oh, but I'll always help a dog in need."  
  
"Figures. Species always stay together. KUJI! DROP THE PURSE! Stupid dog. . "  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the mall," A security officer said. "AND your dog."  
  
Kaiba glared at the man, and picked up Kuji's leash. Of course . . the only reason Kuji stopped in the first place. .   
  
Kaiba grinned. "Whatever you say."  
  
"HEY! CLEAN UP AFTER THAT DOG!" The security man yelled at Kaiba.  
  
"Heh."  
  
~~  
  
"So Kaiba, what are you, of all people, doing with a dog?" Joey asked, as they walked outside.  
  
"Why do you CARE?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just think it's funny that the one person who has called ME a dog for. .well. . forever, has decided to get HIMSELF a dog."  
  
"It's to scare away trickortreaters," Kaiba replied.  
  
Joey's eyes opened wide. Then he started laughing. He just kept on laughing and laughing and laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Kaiba asked, getting more annoyed by the second.  
  
"It's just--Kaiba, how many trickortreaters have ever come to your mansion?" Joey asked, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Uh. .well. . "  
  
"Exactly! Everyone already knows not to go to your house for trickortreating! So you just got a dog for nothing!" Joey started laughing again.  
  
Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "B-b-b-b-but. .but. .DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN!"  
  
~~  
  
"So what am I supposed to do with the stupid thing?" Kaiba muttered to himself.  
  
"Well. . . since I doubt you wanna keep it. .I could take it," Joey suggested.  
  
~*~What Joey is thinking~*~  
  
"ATTACK!" Joey yells.  
  
AntiKaiba the dog runs at Kaiba, barking and foaming at the mouth.  
  
Joey lets out an evil laugh. "WA HAHAHAHA! NOW WHO'S THE DOG?! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
AntiKaiba the dog attacks Joey now.  
  
"WHA! GET OFFA ME!" Joey runs around in circles, then falls.  
  
Kaiba, as always, lets out an evil laugh. "You're the dog."  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
-_-U  
  
"On second thought. You can take it back."  
  
"I could just keep it in the basement. . ."  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
"What? You're still here?"  
  
"Of course!" Joey grinned. "It's just so amusing."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Go. Away."  
  
"Why? I wanna see how you handle this "situation"."  
  
Kaiba muttered, "Stupid mutt. . "  
  
"WHAT?! After you OWN a dog? You're putting your dog to shame you know that?" Joey ranted.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it's past Halloween, so this isn't really gonna focus too much on that. Instead, it's gonna be more of a fic where Joey and Kaiba becomes friends ^^   
  
NOT YAOI! Just. . friends. .   
  
(For those of you reading this AFTER I made the changes in the summary & genre. . just don't worry about the above blabbering)  
  
~Please review~  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~  
  
P.S. Next chapter will be longer!! 


	3. Embaressing Moments Notice that I can't ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! =^.^=  
  
~~~~~  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Joey yelped, as Kuji bit at his shoes.  
  
Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Rrr. .I'll bet you find this funny Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "GET THIS DOG AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Kuji sit."  
  
And Kuji sat.  
  
"Now I know why YOU hate dogs. ." Joey muttered. "What are you gonna do with it anyway?"  
  
"I guess keep it," Kaiba said. "Mokuba might like it."  
  
Joey snickered.   
  
****In Joey's Head*****  
  
Kuji is biting MOKUBA now, and Kaiba is frantically trying to get the dog off of him. Kaiba is crying and saying, "Oh, if only I had listened to Joey!"  
  
Joey is standing there laughing.  
  
Kuji hears him, and turns around. Mokuba yells, "GO GET 'IM KUJI!"  
  
And Kuji runs at Joey.  
  
******  
  
-_-U  
  
"Not again. ."  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Nothing," Joey replied. When will I ever win????  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
Joey turned around and saw Tea.  
  
"THERE you are!" She said, running up to him. "Yugi got into some trouble at the mall. . .something about a magazine. . "  
  
Oops. .that's right. .I gave that to Yugi after those cops came after me. . .  
  
"Heheh. . whoops. . " Joey grinned. "Bye Kaiba. Have fun with that dog!"  
  
"Yeah. . "   
  
~~~~  
  
"Sorry about that Yugi. ." Joey said, sheepishly. After 'bailing' Yugi out of the mall prison, he hadn't spoken to Joey.  
  
Yugi remained silent.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Joey cried, exhasperated.  
  
Yugi smiled. "It was kinda funny. . "  
  
Joey grinned. "That's true. ."  
  
"I don't know how you two find this so funny," Tea scolded. "Yugi practically got arrested and you're LAUGHING?"  
  
That only made Yugi laugh again.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.  
  
"See? You're smiling too!" Joey pointed out.  
  
Tea just laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, here's your Cosmo magazine," Yugi said, grinning, as he handed it to Joey.  
  
"Really! Why Cosmo of all things?" Tea asked.  
  
Joey blushed. "I just grabbed it out of Serenity's room. . ."  
  
"Suuuure," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"IT'S TRUE!"  
  
Tea and Yugi laughed.  
  
"So what's your make-up color?" Tea teased. "Pink or orange?"  
  
"Orange wasn't even a choice!" Joey said.  
  
Tea and Yugi looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Joey blushed again. "I WAS BORED OKAY?"  
  
"Heh. . so dogs can read?"  
  
"Kaiba?" Joey asked, turning around. "What are you doing walking on the street? Where's your limo?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "When I was going home, I found out that dogs like to eat things. Like the interior of limosuines(sp?)."  
  
Tea, Yugi and Joey started laughing.  
  
Kaiba frowned. "How was I supposed to know? Right now the stupid thing is at home with Mokuba. .though it's probably going to end up eating him too. . "  
  
"Why don't you just try taking the dog back?" Tea asked.  
  
"I did. I called from the limo and they said that their Return Policy doesn't include puppies. I should have them sued. . "  
  
"Do that and you'll probably be stuck with MORE dogs," Joey said, laughing.  
  
". . .So what's this I hear about Joey reading Cosmo?"  
  
"Well. . " Tea started.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Joey yelled. "JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"  
  
Tea and Yugi laughed.  
  
"But Joey. .it's FUNNY!" Tea cried, laughing even more.  
  
"No kidding," Yugi agreed.   
  
"Hmm. . there are 'emberassing moments' in those girl magazines, right?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes. ." Tea said, wondering where Kaiba was going with this.  
  
Kaiba slightly grinned. "Maybe when I get home I'll send something in about Joey. . "  
  
Yugi and Tea burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't forget to sign his name!" Yugi said, laughing.  
  
"You guys!" -_-U   
  
After discovering that arguing would get him nowhere. .Joey decided to just keep quiet. .   
  
"BIG BROTHER!"  
  
Kaiba turned around and saw Mokuba running toward him.  
  
"Mokuba? Wait. .if you're here. .then what about. .?"  
  
"THE DOGGIE RAN AWAY!"  
  
". . . .really?" Was all Kaiba said.  
  
"Yeah! The cook was bringing in some stuff, and he left the door open, and Kuji ran out! But that's a good thing, because that stupid dog ripped up my pillow. . " Mokuba said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
". . Remind me to give the cook a raise. ." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh yeah! And Kuji took something when he ran outside," Mokuba said, grinning.  
  
Kaiba didn't like that grin. . ."What did he take?"  
  
Just then a dog ran past them, dropping a pair of boxers right in front of the group.  
  
Mokuba's grin widened. "THOSE!"  
  
Everyone except for Kaiba burst out laughing, and Kaiba was bright red. (Which is saying a lot considering he basically never gets emberassed or blushes)  
  
"Now THAT is emberassing!" Joey cried. "Maybe I should send something in to Cosmo about THAT!"  
  
"You read Cosmo Joey?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Everyone continued laughing, leaving Joey and Kaiba silent.  
  
-_-U  
  
"I think they like tormenting us," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah. I think so too."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww, they're starting to become friends ^^ Hee hee. And I can't spell embaressed. . I know that's wrong. .so. . just bear with me here! T_T  
  
I know I might be making Seto-kun a lil OOC, but I don't want him to just brush off Joey and co. like normal, because then this fic would be. . nothing. .so. . yeah. .^^;  
  
~Review please!!~  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


End file.
